


Guardians in Quarantine

by Huntress117



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Roommates, a little violent, fireteam shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress117/pseuds/Huntress117
Summary: Everyone is stuck in quarantine. A fireteam of three best friends are surviving together by staying home and dealing with each other.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my very first fics just so you know, and so I hope everyone enjoys it.

A virus is spreading among the people of the city. Under orders of the Vanguard everyone is having to stay where they live, whether it be their ship or their apartment. They’re afraid of guardians getting it and spreading it to the civilians of the city since it's deadly to them. Some have already adjusted to this and accepted it. But many, many do not. And from what it looks like, everyone's going to be indoors for a long time.

''Ok, what the actual crap is going on?'' Sage says. She looks up at her warlock companion.

''Everyone is under quarantine until further notice,'' said Brooke.

''Well, that's great. The enemies of humanity are going to have a fun time with us all here, instead of out there protecting the city,'' 

''Not exactly, Zavala has a bunch of guardians working, but they're not allowed to come back here,'' she replies. Sage sits down next to the last person of their fireteam on the couch, flipping through channels on their TV.

''Yeah, it sucks,'' Liz, the titan of the group says, looking at the screen with anger. She suddenly stands up and starts pacing. '' I mean, what are we supposed to do? Some people are out there on the front lines fighting, while we're here doing nothing but sitting here,'' 

Sage stands up and stops Liz from pacing, putting her hands on the titans shoulders, makes Liz look at her and asks, ''Logan one of those out there fighting and not you?'' she says with a smug smile. Asking about her boyfriend always makes her embarrassed and awkward. 

Liz looks down with the embarrassment and a growing blush. Just like the sly hunter expected, ''yes,'' she simply replied. ''But I'm not worried about him,'' She pulls out of Sage's grip easily and continues. ''He's the best hunter I know, besides you of course, and I just care about him, ok. That's all,'' as she says the last part she blushes even harder. She then stops and turns to Sage with her very own smug expression and says ''Just like you care about the great Lord Shaxx.''

Brooke gasped dramatically as she turned to Sage. Sage, just like Liz was a minute ago, face was bright red with embarrassment and anger. She had a rather big crush on the crucible handler and actually was good friends with him. She looked at Liz with the intent of murder in her eyes.

''How dare you,'' she said before tackling the titan to the floor. 

Brooke jumped up from where she was sitting and ripped them away from each other before any punches or knives were thrown. "Are you kidding me, it's the first day of quarantine and you're both already at each others throats. Can we just do what we do every Friday night. Pig out, talk, and watch anime till five in the morning? Please?'' She looked at both of them with hope.

Liz looked at Sage and let out a sigh, ''Fine, I'll the ice cream and cookies,'' she said as she walked into the kitchen.

Brooke then looked at Sage. Sage looked away and simply said, '' I'll get the spoons and bowls,'' and walked into the kitchen behind Liz. 

Brooke turned the TV on to My Hero Academia and smiled to herself in triumph. ''This is going to be a long six months.''


	2. Chapter 2

The first month of quarantine had been hell to say the least. The fireteam had grown restless and annoyed over this time and would do anything just to get out of the city. The Vanguard had made it to where you could only leave for reasons of upmost importance. Like getting food and toilet paper. Well the first time the three of went to the store since this thing started could only be described as 'really bad'.

When they all had gotten there, it was eight at night. But as soon as they walked in, they ran in different directions.

Brooke had rushed off and started grabbing up as many anime DVD's as she could, while Sage and Liz had started doing the same, but with snacks and toilet paper.

Liz, being the titan that she was, started a fistfight with another titan over the last package of toilet paper, all the while of having already 17 packages of it in her shopping cart. It was getting intense when the manger came and was trying to stop it.

Sage had her own cart full of many things but were not limited to cheesecake, cookies, chips, milk, coffee, knives, ice cream, waffles, and much more. She eventually got a second cart and filled with even more things. Sage while filling up her second cart, ran into Lord Shaxx and started a long conversation with him. While she did like him very much, she could talk to him great. Like the couple of best friends that they were, to her sadness.

''So, I'm guessing there's not going to be any Crucible for a long time?'' she asked.

''Sadly yes, but as soon as this virus is gone, you'd best be sure the Crucible will be back going like nothing ever happened,'' he responded.

''I hope so,''

''Yes me too,'' he then looked behind her and noticed the two carts full of mostly food and asked, ''Is that all for the three of you? It looks like your going to feed an army,''

She looked behind herself and blushed with embarrassment, ''Oh well, you see, uh, we don't know how long it might be till we get more food, plus Liz is a titan, and you can't be to careful,,'' she laughed nervously.

He thought a moment. ''Well I guess you can't be to careful,'' 

''Yeah, you know if you ever get bored, since you don't have to watch over any Crucible matches for a while, you could always come over to our place to hang out if you want,'' she said with pure hope in her eyes.

He then looked sad and disappointed. ''Maybe if I have time, but with only so many Guardians out in the field, the Vanguard needs people to watch them and keep tabs on them as they do missions and whatnot. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I might not have time,'' 

As she heard him talk, the hope in her face faded into sadness, but still managed to look as if she was fine. ''Oh, well it's fine don't worry about it then. I don't want to interfere with your new duties,'' she said. She was about to turn around when Shaxx stopped her and took her hands in his. Him being surprising gentle with her.

''Hey, if I have time though, I'll make sure to drop by. Don't you worry,'' he said but being quieter than normal. 

It felt like time had stopped for the both of them, with him holding her hands in his larger and warmer ones. Her looking strait into his helmet and smiled. But before neither of them could say anything, they heard a voice yell. Before Sage knew it, she was thrown over Liz's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. All of a sudden Brooke came out of nowhere and thrown all the DVD's she was carrying into the little space Sage had left in her second cart. Liz pushing her toilet paper cart and carrying Sage ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the front on the store. Brooke not to far behind pushing both of the carts Sage had been filling up.

While they were running, Sage was pounding Liz's back yelling to put her down in a fit of rage. Sage looked behind them to see a couple of people chasing after them, one of them being the manger and another being the angry titan Liz was earlier fighting with. Liz slowed down a little when she got to the check out and threw a large pile of glimmer on the counter, not bothering to stop running.

It wasn't till they got to the elevator to their apartment when they stopped. Liz dropped Sage on the ground and then leaning over her cart breathing heavily. Brooke fell to the ground out of exhaustion and out of breath next to Sage, who was silently sobbing. 

It was one heck of a night, that was for sure though.


End file.
